Question: What is the greatest multiple of 3 that is less than 500 and is also a multiple of 4?
Answer: Since 3 and 4 are relatively prime, the problem amounts to finding the greatest multiple of $3\cdot4=12$ less than 500. Since $500\div12=41R8$, our answer is $12\cdot41=\boxed{492}$.